


Devil's Advocate

by Sarbear08



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarbear08/pseuds/Sarbear08
Summary: Set post-season 3: Chloe Decker is left to deal with the aftermath of seeing Lucifer’s Devil face and she is forced to come to terms with the fact that divinity does actually exist—all while dealing with her undeniable, growing feelings towards Lucifer.





	1. It's All True

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fic I’ve ever written. I tried to include some bits from the season 4 trailer. This is entirely my version of season 4 and I finished writing this right before season 4 aired on Netflix. Any feedback or comments would be much appreciated. :) Hope everyone enjoys it!

“It’s all true,” Chloe breathed, taking a shaky step back, unable to look away from his face. His _face_. Red, raw flesh replaced the handsome face she knew. Flames danced behind his eyes, giving them an inhuman glow.

“Detective?” Lucifer questioned, taking a step towards her.

“Don’t,” she said sharply, raising her shaking hand. “Stay back, please.” She took another step backwards and caught her heel on the bottom of the marble staircase, causing her to fall back to sit on the steps.

Lucifer slowly reached up and touched the burned, raw flesh of his face. His devil face.

“Bloody hell,” he whispered, “Chloe…”

“No.”

Chloe blinked at the sound of the wailing sirens, dragging her mind back to reality. Her knuckles turned white as snow as she gripped the handrail, blinking again, trying to clear her mind. He was standing as still as a statue, like he was afraid she would break if he moved. He looked…scared. She had never known him to be scared of anything.

Using the railing, she slowly dragged herself to her feet. She didn’t dare let go for fear her trembling legs wouldn’t be able to support her. The sirens were even louder now, piercing through the deafening silence. They would be here any moment: numerous officers breaking through the doors and running in to find them. To find _him_.

“Leave. Now,” she demanded.

“Detective? Are you…”

“No,” she insisted, cutting him off, “you have to leave. _Now_.”

“But Detec…”

“Lucifer, now is not the time to argue. There’ll be cops storming in here any second. What happens when they see…” She raised her hand and let it drop, not able to finish the sentence.

“Yes, but what about you Detective?” he argued.

“It doesn’t matter Lucifer! They can’t see you like…”

She instantly fell silent as a loud crash rumbled through the loft, followed by faint footsteps and the distant sound of radio chatter.

“Lucifer, go,” she hissed.

Instead of leaving, his eyes drifted across the floor, sweeping from one end to the other. Chloe followed his gaze as he glanced wildly around the room. Feathers. They were everywhere, littering the floor to make it look like there had been a pillow fight, not a deadly celestial brawl. She let a choked gasp escape her lips. They were… _his_.

The sound of a door slamming echoed down the hallway and into the room they stood in. The footsteps were rapidly closing in on them.

“I’ll take care of them,” she found herself saying. His flaming red eyes stared deep into hers, and time paused as they shared a moment of understanding.

She slowly released her hands from the safety of the railing and bent down, gathering the feathers at her feet. She snapped her head up as she felt a sudden strong rush of wind against her. Her eyes were met with a now-empty room, save for the bodies and feathers still strewn across the floor. He was gone. She took a shaky breath before scrambling to her feet to collect the rest of the feathers. She hurriedly stuffed them into a box in the corner of the room – it was a miracle they all fit.

Just as she retrieved the last feather and secured the lid on the wooden box, Dan came bursting into the room followed by a small army of police officers. His eyes wildly scanned the room before he ran towards her. Without hesitating he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She flinched slightly. Her chest was quite sore from where her vest had caught the bullet Pierce had shot her with.

“Are you okay Chlo?” Dan asked, finally pulling away, “I thought…” His eyes were filled with concern and began to glisten with tears at the thought of losing her.

“I’m fine,” she assured him, giving him a small smile.

She could see his body relax as he breathed a sigh of relief.

“What the hell happened here Chloe?” he asked as he surveyed the room full of bodies.   

She was silent for a moment before speaking, “It was a trap. I…I don’t know,” she mumbled, “I need some air.”

“Of course,” he put a hand on her back, steadying her as they walked outside.

 

******

 

The bustle of officers outside the building was overwhelming as they attempted to weave their way through the commotion.

“Detective Decker?”

They turned around to face an officer holding a pen and notepad.

“I’m sorry, I need to take your statement before you leave. It won’t take long.”

Dan glanced at Chloe before reaching out for the notepad, “I’ll do it.”  
The officer stared at him for a moment before giving them a curt nod and disappearing into the crowd.

“Thanks,” Chloe mumbled.

“Hey,” Dan looked around, “where’s Lucifer?”

Her breath caught in her throat, and she emitted a strangled gasp as the image of his face flashed in her minds eye. Red, burned skin. Flaming eyes. _Oh God_.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” He reached out to steady her.

“Mm…yeah,”

He eyed her warily before his gaze fell on the bullet, still lodged in the top of her vest.

“Oh my God, Chlo. You’ve been shot.”

“What? Oh no, I’m fine.”

“No way, Chloe. We’re gonna get you checked out.” He started to lead her over to the ambulance parked amongst the sea of police cars.

“No Dan, really. I’m fine,” she insisted, but his grip on her arm only got tighter. She knew better than to argue with him, plus it gave her some more time to think about how she was going to explain everything to him.

After the paramedics cleared her, time passed in a blur. Dan took her statement as she recounted the dizzying sequence of events, conveniently leaving Lucifer out of it as much as possible. Luckily, Dan was too concerned about her to question her story any further.


	2. Demons and Devils

As she pulled out her gun and fired, a sharp pain spread across her chest, knocking her backwards.

“Detective!”

The world grew hazy and black dots began to dance across her vision as she heard more gunshots.

She opened her eyes to find herself cradled in his arms, staring up at the azure sky.

_How? How had he gotten her out of there? To the roof?_ She’d had almost a week to figure it out, but she still didn’t know. _How had he…_

“Chloe!”

She jumped at the sound, almost sending her coffee flying across her desk.

“Sorry,” Ella said quickly, taking a seat across her desk, “how are you doing?” She rested her hand on Chloe’s arm.

“I’m okay, thanks Ella.”

Ella raised her eyebrows in an ‘I don’t believe you’ look. Before Chloe could respond, Dan walked over carrying a handful of plastic evidence baggies.

“Ella, I need you to run these right away,” he said, handing her the bags. She threw Chloe a sympathetic look.

“I’m here if you need to talk, kay?”

Chloe nodded and Ella headed off to her lab, juggling the evidence bags.

“New case?” Chloe asked before Dan had a chance to ask her how she was. People had been asking her all day since she’d come back to the precinct. She couldn’t take much more of it. _My partner is the literal Devil!_ She wanted to scream at them all. But who would believe her? She didn’t want anyone to think she was crazy.

“Yeah, new case,” Dan gave her a half smile.

“Anything I can help with?” she asked, eager to do something other than paperwork. She wouldn’t be able to do much, as she was still on suspension pending the Pierce investigation, but helping Dan would at least give her something else to think about. The week of leave she’d had to recover had been torture. She couldn’t stop thinking about Lucifer. Who he really was…

“Don’t worry about it Chlo,” Dan said, interrupting her thoughts, “just relax for a bit longer.”

_Right. Relax._ She gave him a tight smile. She wanted to tell him. They had always been close, telling each other everything, even after their divorce. But he wouldn’t understand. _Couldn’t_ understand.

A loud scream made them both jump. Chloe scanned the room, looking for the source of the noise. Her eyes landed on Maze, dragging a man down the stairs of the precinct like he was a rag doll.

Chloe’s breath caught in her throat. If Lucifer really was the Devil, then…

“Oh my God,” she whispered, the realization hitting her like a stack of bricks.

Suddenly the room felt all too small. The closer Maze came, the tighter Chloe’s throat got. _Maze. A demon. From hell._

She abruptly jumped up, sending her chair clattering to the floor behind her.

“Chloe?” Dan threw her a concerned look.

“I…I have…to go,” she stuttered before turning and running across the precinct towards Ella’s lab.

Panting, she shut the door behind her. She moved to close the blinds, her sweaty fingers slipping on the handle.

“Um…Chloe? Are you okay?” Ella asked, clearly confused by the sudden haphazard intrusion.

“Yeah, of course,” Chloe replied nonchalantly, trying to slow her breathing.

“Riiight…” Ella said, brows furrowing, “Are you…you’re hiding from Maze, aren’t you? What is going on Chloe?”

“No, I…” She was interrupted by Maze violently bursting through the door.

“Decker, we need to talk,” Maze announced.

Chloe gasped and backed away from the demon as far as the room would allow.

“Okaayyy. You guys clearly need some time,” Ella glanced back and forth between them, “I’m just gonna…” she gestured towards the door before slipping out.

“No Ella, please,” Chloe croaked, but the door had already shut. She gulped and turned back to Maze.

“What the hell Decker?” Maze spat at her, “I saw you come in here as soon as you saw me. Are you avoiding me? What did…” she stopped short when she saw the fear in Chloe’s eyes. She had seen that look before.

“You know.”

Chloe nodded weakly.

“So you saw it then?” Maze asked, “his face?”

“Yes,” Chloe whispered, the word barely audible.

“Finally,” Maze smirked, “I didn’t think he’d actually have the balls to show you.”

“He didn’t…I mean…he didn’t know,” she tried to explain. “It was a…accident.”

“Oh,” Maze let out a long sigh, “you should talk to Linda.”

“Linda? Maze do you know how insane I’ll sound? She’ll think I’m…oh,” Chloe stopped suddenly, the realization hitting her, “She knows?”

Maze nodded slowly, “talk to her Decker.” She turned and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind her, leaving Chloe alone with her thoughts once more. She dragged her fingers through her hair, trying to make sense of what she’d just learned. Linda _knew._

She felt like her head was about to explode. She squeezed her eyes shut and gave her head a shake. Maybe some sleep would help. She wasn’t sure how much sleep she’d actually gotten since that day. When she saw… She shook her head again, not allowing the image to form in her mind.

_Sleep. Sleep would help her._ _Right?_ She wasn’t convinced, but it was worth a shot. She took a deep breath and steadied herself before exiting Ella’s lab and grabbing her keys off her desk, taking care to avoid everyone else in the precinct.


	3. Lost

Chloe wrapped her fingers tightly around her coffee cup, feeling the warmth seep into her skin. Groggily she lifted the cup to her lips, taking a big gulp of the steaming hot liquid. She hoped this would wake her up a bit more. She hadn’t slept any better last night. She had laid awake as her mind wandered, still trying to make sense of everything.

Even though it was a Saturday, she came into work in hopes of distracting herself. But she wasn’t used to working without Lucifer by her side, and his absence had gradually become harder for her to ignore.

She sighed as she took another long sip of coffee.

“Chloe? What are you doing here?” She looked up to see Dan hovering over her desk. Concern filled his expression.

“Just trying to get some paperwork done,” she responded, desperately trying to sound more cognizant than she was. “Wait, Dan, where’s Trixie?”

“Oh, I left her with Maze for the day. I couldn’t find a sitter on such short notice. I expected this case to be open and shut but…”

“What?” Chloe seethed at him, disbelieved, “you left her with Maze? _Alone_?”

“Yeah…” he shifted uncomfortably, “look, Chlo, I know you two aren’t on the best terms right now, but Trix…”

“I have to go,” she blurted, grabbing her car keys and running out of the station before Dan could say another word.

 

******

 

“Hey Ella?” Dan knocked on the door of the forensic lab.

“Hey Dan, I don’t have the results back yet for the…”

“That’s not what I’m here for,” he said, cutting her off. “Have you noticed Chloe acting strangely lately?”

“Well of course she’s acting differently, Dan. She’s been through a hell of a lot recently. I mean, Pierce…” she stared off into the distance, slowly shaking her head before returning her gaze back to him. “Look, we’ve all been through a lot. Plus, I think something’s going on with her and Lucifer. I haven’t seen him around lately. I mean, that’s gotta make things harder for her, right? But hey, she’s strong. I’m sure she’ll pull through in no time.”

Dan nodded in agreement.

“More importantly, how’re you doing buddy? You need a hug?”

Before he could respond she had her arms wrapped tightly around him.

 

******

 

Chloe’s hands shook as she fumbled with her keys, trying to open up the door to her apartment. Finally, after what felt like forever, the lock clicked and she burst through the door, not expecting the sight she was greeted with.

Trixie lay tightly wrapped in blankets across the couch, her small head rested tenderly in Maze’s lap. Trixie’s favorite movie, _Frozen_ played on the television in front of them.

Without looking away from Trixie, Maze raised a single finger to her lips.

“Don’t wake her,” she whispered, barely audible over the television. “What are you doing here, Decker?”

Chloe stood over them, her mind reeling. She wasn’t sure what to say. Maze—a literal demon from hell—was here with her daughter, watching a movie Chloe was sure Maze hated. Trixie looked peaceful as she slept, and quite frankly, Maze looked like she was enjoying this too.

Chloe blinked. Oddly enough, the scene warmed her heart. Maybe Maze really wasn’t all that bad. Maybe they were more alike than Chloe had thought.

Maze finally looked towards Chloe, raising her eyebrows.

“What is it, Decker?”

Chloe opened her mouth then shut it again, unsure of what to say. Part of her wanted to believe that Maze would never hurt her or Trixie, but a voice in her head screamed at her to take her daughter and run.

Maze must have seen the conflicted look on Chloe’s face. A look flashed through Maze’s dark eyes. She looked…hurt.

“You were worried I was going to hurt her,” Maze said sadly.

“Maze,” Chloe started weakly, unsure of how to remedy the situation. “It’s…it’s a lot Maze. A lot to process. I…”

“Chloe, talk to Linda,” Maze insisted.

Chloe nodded. Maybe Maze was right. She needed to talk to _someone_. A human. Who wouldn’t think she was insane.

“I’ll leave,” Maze said softly, as she started to wiggle her way out from under Trixie, who was still sound asleep.

“No. Wait. Maze…” Chloe sighed, “you can stay.”

Maze eyed her warily. “Decker, are you sure?”

“Mm-hmm, I’m sure,” she whispered, giving Maze a half smile and heading back outside before she could change her mind.


	4. The Good Doctor

Chloe took a deep breath before knocking on Linda Martin’s door.

“Come in!”

She took another breath before opening the door and stepping into the small office, pulling the door shut behind her.

“Chloe,” Linda greeted her from behind her desk. She closed a file and moved her hands to rest on top of her desk. “What can I do for you?”

“Can we talk?”

“Of course, is everything okay?”

“Yeah…I just…no,” Chloe took a shaky breath as her eyes started to fill with tears.

“Chloe, what’s wrong?” Linda stood and walked around to the front of her desk. She took a seat and motioned to Chloe to do the same.

Chloe dropped onto the couch and wiped at her eyes, trying not to let the tears fall. “Umm…” She suddenly felt uncomfortable. _What if Linda didn’t know about Lucifer?_ She didn’t want to sound crazy. But Linda was his therapist, she had to know. _Didn’t she?_

“Chloe?” Linda prompted her.

“It’s about Lucifer,” she started cautiously, “I…saw him,”

“You saw him?” Linda questioned, sure she knew what Chloe meant, but wanted to be positive before revealing anything.

“Yes…” Chloe started.

The expression on Linda’s face encouraged her to keep going.

“His…uh…his face,” she whispered, her voice suddenly small, “I saw his face.” The look on Linda’s face told Chloe she knew exactly what she meant. Chloe let out an audible sigh of relief.

“Oh, I see,” Linda said softly, giving Chloe a reassuring smile. “It’s a lot to process. Why don’t you start at the beginning?”

Chloe ran her fingers through her hair, nodding, “Well, it all started with Charlotte…”

 

******

 

Nearly an hour later, Chloe had reiterated the whole story to Linda.

“So,” Linda continued, “you’re scared of Lucifer now that you’ve seen who he truly is. Which is entirely understandable,” she added.

Chloe nodded slowly.

“So then leave. Don’t ever speak to him again. Cut him out of your life. Problem solved.”

Chloe looked up at Linda, mouth hanging open in shock. That was the last thing she had expected to hear from her.

“But you don’t want that,” Linda said slowly. “That’s why you came to me.”

“No, I don’t” Chloe shook her head, “I…I miss working with him. I want my partner back, but…he’s…I mean, he is the _actual_ Devil.”

“Yes, he is. But Chloe, has anything _really_ changed? I mean, of course you know now, but is it that different than before?” Linda reached out and grabbed Chloe’s hands. “You’ve know this man for years. He hasn’t changed, Chloe. He’s still the same man you knew before you saw his face.”

Linda fell silent, giving Chloe time to process what she’d just said.

“I guess you’re right,” Chloe agreed hesitantly.

“I’m not saying things won’t be different now. Or that you suddenly won’t feel scared. But you have to remember that he hasn’t changed.” She gave Chloe a warm smile, “Quite frankly, I think he might be even more scared than you are right now.”

“What?” Chloe didn’t understand. What did Lucifer have to be scared about?

“Well I really shouldn’t say anything. Doctor-patient confidentiality. But…this is a bit of a different situation. Chloe, as your friend, I believe Lucifer is scared of losing you. That’s probably why he didn’t show you earlier,” she paused, letting the weight of her words sink in.

“Oh.” Everything made a bit more sense to Chloe now.

“I’m sorry Chloe,” Linda said, checking her watch, “I have an appointment in a few minutes, but please, don’t hesitate to come back and see me again. Or if you just want to go for drinks. Anything. I’m here for you.”

“Thanks Linda,” for the first time, Chloe felt like she could finally breathe again. She stood, gathering her things.

“And Chloe,” Linda stopped her, “before going back to work with him, I’d suggest doing something outside of work. That way you can get used to being around him without the pressure of having to stay. If you get overwhelmed, you can leave at any time.”

Chloe nodded before wrapping her arms around Linda.

“Thank you so much.”

“Anytime. And remember, I’m always here if you need to talk,” Linda smiled at her as Chloe walked out of her office.


	5. Speak Of The Devil

Chloe looked around the club as she stepped into Lux. It was completely empty, save for Patrick who was cleaning glasses behind the bar.

“Hey Patrick,” she greeted him as she approached the counter.

“Ah, Chloe,” he smiled at her, “he’s upstairs.” He furrowed his brow.

She stared at him expectantly, waiting for him to explain the gesture further.

Patrick sighed before speaking, “I actually haven’t seen him down here lately.”

“Mm,” Chloe hummed, “do you mind?” she asked, gesturing towards the elevator.

“Head on up.”

“Thanks.” She gave him a tight smile before heading over to the elevator and pushing the button.

When the doors slid open, she forced herself to step in and push the button that would take her up to the penthouse. She didn’t want to give herself any time to back out. Part of her wanted to, but the other part…missed him? She still wasn’t certain how she felt about Lucifer being the Devil, but her conversation with Linda had made her realize that she wanted to try and work it out, whatever ‘it’ was.

The higher the elevator took her, the more nervous she got. She hadn’t heard from him since the day they walked into Pierce’s trap. What if he left? The thought hit her like a blow to the stomach. He’d done it before: left when things got complicated. Images of bright white sheets covering the furniture flashed through her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut and vigorously shook her head, trying to clear the doubt from her mind.

She jumped as the elevator chimed, signaling that they had reached their destination. Before she could change her mind, the doors slid open.

The penthouse was dark: the only light was the small amount that shone in through the large windows. She glanced around before exiting the elevator, taking a few hesitant steps into the room. No sheets on the furniture. _That was good sign, right?_ She tried to convince herself it was good. It probably meant he was still here.

“Lucifer?” Her small voice seemed to echo throughout the dim light. She flicked the light switch on and stepped further into the room.

“Lucifer?” She repeated, her voice a bit louder this time.

Still no response.

An ethereal glow from his bedroom caught her eye. She walked closer to investigate before she stopped cold in her tracks, frozen in place. She let out a strangled gasp at the sight before her.

He lay on the bed, sprawled out on his stomach. He had no shirt on and smooth skin lay in place of the large scars that were once on his back. Two large, bright white wings connected to his shoulder blades. They spread out across the entire room; one trailing off the end of the bed, the other bent upwards at an awkward angle where the bed met the wall.

She wasn’t sure how long she stood there, admiring the sheer beauty of his wings. They were truly divine. The glow they emitted was like nothing she had ever seen before. And the colour. She had never seen such a pure white. And the red… _red?_ She blinked, slowly returning to reality.

She walked up the steps to get a closer look. There were large red splotches all across his wings. Her stomach twisted as she got closer. _Blood. The red was blood._

Chloe raised her hand to her mouth, taking in the horror of the sight. In some places, the blood had soaked into his white sheets. She noticed it was dry and crusted in some spots, but most of it still looked wet and sticky. It was a lot of blood. _How long had he been like this?_

She realized he hadn’t moved at all since she’d entered the room. _Was he still breathing?_ She walked closer until she was standing directly over him. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized he wasn’t breathing. At least not that she could tell. As she watched him lying there—helpless—all her fear melted away, replaced by an overwhelming concern for his well-being.

“Lucifer?” She could feel her eyes starting to get wet.

“Lucifer?!” She practically screamed his name.

Still nothing.

Shaking, she reached forward to touch his shoulder.

“Lucif…”

She heard a deep inhuman sound—like a growl—coming from Lucifer before the world turned upside down. She felt a sharp pain at the back of her head and her vision blurred.

She blinked rapidly, trying to catch her breath, only to find a pair of flaming red eyes boring into hers. She gasped and tried to move, but he was pinning her to the floor.

“Lucifer,” she begged, “Lucifer!”

His eyes softened with understanding at the sound of her voice, slowly returning back to their normal dark brown.

“Detective?” he asked, clearly confused. His grip on her loosened.

Chloe let out a sigh of relief as he climbed off her.

“Deepest apologies, Detective,” he offered her a hand, pulling her back up to her feet.

She ran her eyes up and down his body. His normally impeccable hair was disheveled and his skin was alarmingly pale. His eyes had large dark circles under them, and his shoulders were slumped over. His trousers hung sinfully low on his waist, and his feet were bare. His wings dragged behind him across the carpet, limp, like he wasn’t even able to support their weight.

She opened her mouth but before she could say anything, he started to sway, falling towards her. She reached out to catch him, but underestimated the weight of his wings and they both crumpled to the ground in a boneless heap.

“Lucifer!” she gasped, “are you okay?”

“Fine love,” he mumbled, trying to pick himself up off the floor. She looped her arms under his armpits, awkwardly trying to avoid his wings, and helped drag him back onto the bed.

“Lucifer, what the hell happened to you?” she asked once they had both caught their breath.

“Pierce, I’m afraid,” he scoffed and gave his head a shake, “no need to worry about me, Detective, it’s just a scratch.”

“Pierce?” she questioned, “but he’s been…dead…for almost a whole week. How could he…”

 _‘Haven’t seen him lately.’_ Patrick’s voice echoed in her head. The image of the feathers scattered across the floor of the loft flashed through her mind.

“Oh my God,” she whispered, the pieces clicking together like a puzzle.

“I hardly think he has anything to do with this,” Lucifer grumbled.

“Lucifer have you…have you been like this since then?” she asked, ignoring his comment. A slight tip of his head confirmed her theory.

“Can you die?” she blurted out.

“In certain…situations, yes,” he said slowly, carefully choosing his words, “but I assure you Detective, this will not kill me. You needn’t worry about me.”

She let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding in.

“Well, that’s good, but we have to get you to a hospital. You’re not going to get any better like this.”

“Detective, do you really think that’s wise? Plus, what could a hospital possibly do for _me_?”

His dark eyes locked onto hers, waiting for an answer.

_Right. Celestial._

“Fine, no hospital then, but we have to do something,” she pleaded with him.

“Well, normally Maze would help, but we aren’t exactly on speaking terms right now.”

“Great,” Chloe breathed.

He winced as he tried to adjust his position on the bed.

“Let me do it,” she blurted, “let me help you.”

“Detective, I’ll be fine,” he started, but one glance at the look on her face told him he wouldn’t win this battle.

“Very well,” he sighed, “top left shelf in the bathroom. You’ll find everything you need there.”

She nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. When she returned she was carrying a black medical box and some damp cloths. She placed the box on the nightstand, preparing everything she needed.

After he explained to her what Maze normally did to help him fix his wings, he lay on his stomach across the bed, spreading his wings out as much as the room would allow.

Chloe picked up one of the damp cloths and sat down on the foot of the bed, near the end of his left wing. She reached out, laying a gentle hand across the soft white feathers. They tensed slightly under her touch before relaxing again. She raised the cloth and pressed it to the first bloody spot.

“Son of a bitch!”

She jumped up at his outburst and flew backwards until her back was pressed against the safety of the cold brick wall. He had lifted himself up and was kneeling on the bed panting, his face twisted in pain.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. When he didn’t answer she stepped closer to him, “Lucifer?”

“Apologies, Detective. I wasn’t…” he glanced at her before letting his eyes trail back down to the bed. “I wasn’t expecting it to hurt that much.” He wasn’t about to tell her that _she_ was the reason he could feel most of the pain.

“Please, continue,” he lowered himself back down to his stomach, arms trembling.

Chloe returned to the bed, kneeling right beside his body this time.

“I’m going to start here, okay?” she asked softly.

“Mm, s’okay,” he mumbled.

She reached out a tentative hand and placed it on his back, right where his skin turned to velvety feathers. She gently ran her fingers across his soft feathers. Wherever she touched him, his wing twitched and pressed further down into the sheets.

“Lucifer, you have to let me touch you.” She squeezed her eyes shut, regretting the words as soon as they left her lips. She waited for him to make an inappropriate quip, but he remained alarmingly silent.

“Lucifer?” she asked, making sure he was alright. It certainly wasn’t like him to pass up the opportunity to make a witty comment.

“Forgive me, I’m not used to someone…touching them. They’re…” he paused, searching for the right word, “…personal.”

“Oh,” she whispered.

They sat in silence for a moment before Chloe moved the cloth back up to the first bloody spot on his wing. He didn’t move a muscle this time. For the next few hours, she worked to straighten the feathers and wipe them clean of his blood, even stitching up a few of the larger wounds.


	6. Back To Normal

“There,” Chloe stood up, admiring her work, “I’m all done.”

“Thank you,” he mumbled weakly.

She grabbed the bloody towels and threw them into the bathtub to deal with later. When she returned, Lucifer was already sitting up. She was relieved to find some of the colour had retuned to his face.

“How are you feeling?” she asked.

“Much better, thank you. I just need to rest.” He grimaced as his bright wings began to fold in. Before she could even blink, they were gone, tucked away into his back.

He let out a soft chuckle at the bewildered expression on her face.

“Can’t explain everything, can you Detective?”

She smiled in spite of herself. “No, I guess I can’t. Here, let me change the sheets for you.”

She helped him over to his reading chair in the corner of the room. Once she’d stripped the bloody sheets, she threw them in the tub before finding clean ones from his large closet and putting those on his bed. Once she was done, she walked back to the chair, leaning down to help him stand.

“Detective,” he said, a sly smile creeping across his face, “it seems you’ve ruined your shirt.”

She looked down to see large streaks of red across the front of her shirt.

“Crap. I have to pick up Trixie later.” Her futile attempts to wipe the blood away only served to smear it further. She looked back down to see he was still grinning at her. She rolled her eyes at him. “Whatever you’re thinking, don’t.”

“Detective,” he said, feigning innocence, “I was merely going to suggest you take what you need from my closet. Whatever were _you_ thinking?”

She rolled her eyes again, feeling her cheeks begin to flush. “Thanks,” she said before she quickly walked into his closet. She settled on a dark blue button-up shirt. She peered around the corner, making sure he was still in the chair before peeling off her bloody shirt and pulling his on, making sure to do up all the buttons. On her way back she tossed her shirt into the tub along with the other bloody articles.

He raised his eyebrows as she walked back over to him.

“My Detective, you wear it much better than I do.”

She gave him a playful punch on his arm, making sure to avoid his back.

 _Oh shit._ Her entire body froze as she realized the enormity of what she’d just done. _She just punched the freaking_ _Devil._

“Detective?” Concern clouded his face. He was looking at her the same way he’d looked at her in the loft the day she first saw his face: like she might break into a million parts at any moment and he wouldn’t be able to piece her back together.

She sniffed and vigorously rubbed at her eyes. Raked her fingers through her hair once. Twice. _Fuck. How had this become her life?_

“Detective?” He started slowly. Cautiously. “I’ve asked you this before, but I’ll ask you again: do I scare you?”

“No.” A lie. Well, a partial lie. She wasn’t scared of _him_. She was scared of who he _was_.

She couldn’t bring her eyes to meet his, so she let her gaze wander aimlessly around the room. Her eyes eventually landed on the crisp, white sheets she’d just put on his bed.

“Let’s get you into bed, you need to rest,” she said, grateful for the welcome distraction. He opened his mouth as if he was going to argue with her, but instead he winced and clamped it shut again, clenching his jaw tightly in discomfort. He allowed her to help him crawl into the bed. She tucked the covers tightly around him, and he let out a soft sigh, letting his eyelids flutter shut.

Chloe stood by the edge of the bed, watching him. He looked so peaceful. _How could this man be the Devil?_ Linda was right: he was still the same Lucifer she had known for the last few years.

She yawned, suddenly feeling exhausted. Lucifer opened his eyes, squinting at her.

“When do you have to pick up your offspring?” he asked, barely audible.

“Not for a few hours,” she responded, her heart suddenly pounding in her chest.

He patted the space beside him. “Stay. Please,” he pleaded quietly, already half asleep.

She ran her fingers through her hair before climbing into the bed beside him. She snuggled under the warm, silky sheets and let her head sink into the fluffy pillow. She hadn’t felt this relaxed in weeks.

Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

 

******

 

Chloe woke up feeling rejuvenated. She’d slept better than she had for the last few weeks. She opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. She found herself looking around at Lucifer’s bedroom and her heartbeat began to quicken as she remembered where she was: Lucifer’s bed. She rolled over only to be met with the empty bed.

“Sleep well?”

She sat up, barely managing to stifle a yawn. Lucifer was sitting in the chair at the end of the bed. He had put on his robe and was holding a flask in one hand.

She nodded, stretching her arms out. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better,” he paused. “Thank you, Chloe.”

She smiled as her name rolled off his tongue.

“Right then,” he said, standing, “coffee?”

Her phone chimed loudly before she had a chance to answer him.

“Oh crap, I have to pick up Trixie from Dan’s right away.”

She jumped out of the bed, throwing her tangled hair up into a messy bun, and started gathering her things.

“I’m really sorry Lucifer, I have to go.” The disappointment in his face was obvious. She started to walk towards the elevator. As she waited for it to arrive, she turned back to face him.

“I’ll see you at work tomorrow, yeah?” she asked quietly.

He looked up, surprised. He studied her face for a moment before a smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

“Of course, Detective. It would be my pleasure.”

“Good,” she said, smiling at him as the elevator doors closed between them.


	7. Sweet Dreams

Chloe rushed into her apartment, intending to change out of Lucifer’s shirt before heading over to Dan’s to pick up Trixie.

“Mommy!” Trixie wrapped her arms around her.

“Monkey, what are you doing here?”

Before Trixie could answer her, Maze wandered around the corner.

“You were late and Dan had to go to the precinct, so he asked if I could stay with her until you got home.”

“Thanks Maze. Is everything okay? Why would Dan have to go in on a weekend?”

Maze shrugged. “Something about a break in a case,” she said, eyeing Chloe as she took her coat off.

“And now I know why you were late,” Maze grinned, “you’re wearing his shirt.”

“Monkey, it’s late. Go get ready for bed. I’ll be there in a second to read you a story.”

“Okay mommy.” Trixie skipped off to her room, thankfully shutting the door behind her.

Chloe sighed, “Maze…”

“Did you two do it?” she asked, licking her lips.

Chloe rolled her eyes. “It’s not what it looks like,” she explained. Maze raised her eyebrows at her as she walked over to the closet to hang up her coat.

“It was actually quite concerning, Maze, I think you should talk to Lucif…” She stopped as she turned around to face the empty space where Maze had just been standing. _Of course. She left._

Chloe sighed and shook her head as she walked into Trixie’s room to tuck her in.

 

******

 

She tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable, but she couldn’t stop worrying about Lucifer. She glanced over, peeking at the glowing red numbers on her clock: 2:47am. At least he had been in better shape when she left yesterday. She sighed as she rolled over and squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself to fall asleep.

 _Crunch_. She opened her eyes, staring into the darkness, listening. The lack of sleep must be making her delirious. She let her eyes drift shut once more. _Crunch_. She sat up, sure she wasn’t imagining the sound. _Crunch_.

She climbed out of bed and followed the sound downstairs. As she entered the living room, she saw him sitting there, munching away on a bag of cool ranch puffs.

“Lucifer?” she hissed, “what the hell are you doing here?”

“Ah, Detective,” he said, his voice smooth like honey. He set the bag down on the coffee table and slowly licked his fingers. One. By one. By one.

Chloe inhaled sharply. She hoped he couldn’t hear her heartbeat.

“What are you doing here?” she repeated, although she was sure she already knew the answer.

“Why, I’m here for you, Detective.” His eyes locked onto hers, drawing her in.

That was it. She lost what little self control she had left. She walked over and climbed onto his lap, straddling him in the chair. She pulled his face towards hers and kissed him, softly at first. Soon their kisses became more urgent and she pulled him even closer, their bodies pressing impossibly close together.

She ripped the front of his shirt open, not bothering with the buttons. They made soft clattering noises as they rained down on the floor around them. Her hands moved impatiently down to his belt, metal clinking as she began to fumble with the buckle. All she knew in that moment was that she wanted him. All of him.

“Mommy? Mommy?” a small voice repeated, “I’m going to be late for school.”

“Mm?” Chloe jerked awake. She closed her eyes and let out a long breath. _A dream. It was just a dream,_ she realized.

“Mommy?” Trixie said again.

“Yes baby, I’m coming. Go put your coat on.”

She rubbed her eyes as Trixie ran out of her room. _What the_ hell _was that?_ She ran her hands through her hair. _Just a dream..._ She took a few deep breaths, trying to compose herself before heading downstairs.


	8. Bloody Hell

“Hey Dan,” Chloe greeted him with a nod as she walked up to his desk, “I got your message, what’s up?”

“Thanks for coming Chlo,” he handed her a file. “I know it’s late, but we need you for this undercover op. I’ve already cleared it with the acting lieutenant. Double homicide of a high profile couple. All the details are in the file. We’re positive the killer is someone at this monthly gala they attended, we’re just not sure who.”

“Got it,” Chloe said, nodding as she skimmed through the file. It looked like at least a hundred people attended said gala. _Great._

“Chloe! Hey girl, how are you?” Ella asked as she bounced over to them.

“Hey Ella, I’m doing better.” Nevertheless, Ella wrapped Chloe in a long hug.

“Hey man,” Dan said curtly as Chloe looked up to see Lucifer had silently joined them.

Ella finally released Chloe and turned around to see who Dan was talking to.

“Lucifer!” she exclaimed, her eyes lighting up.

Before he had a chance to say anything, Ella had run over and wrapped her arms around him. Tightly.

“Ah! Bloody hell,” he hissed.

Chloe winced at his outburst. Ella had squeezed her arms right across his shoulder blades.

“Oh my God, I’m sorry.” Ella pulled back. “Are you okay? I feel like I should hug you. But I won’t. Oh _God_. I’m so sorry,” she rambled on, clearly feeling bad about hurting Lucifer.

“It’s all right, Ms. Lopez,” he assured her, “please excuse me.”

He stepped away from the group and gingerly walked off towards the bathroom.

“What the hell was that about?” Dan wondered aloud. Both him and Ella turned to face Chloe, searching for answers.

“I’m gonna go check on him,” she said quickly before walking away. She didn’t know how she would’ve explained that. _His wings have bullet holes in them from saving us from Pierce. Yes, he has wings. Because he’s the_ actual _Devil._

When she reached the bathroom, she knocked lightly on the door.

“Lucifer?” she asked, “are you alright?”

Silence.

“Lucifer?” she said again, “I’m coming in.”

She let herself into the bathroom, making sure to shut the door behind her. Lucifer stood in front of the large mirror. He had his hands on the counter top, leaning on them for support. His shirt and suit jacket where thrown across the far edge of the counter.

“Hey, are you okay?” she asked quietly.

With a burst of wind, he unfurled his wings. They spread the entire length of the bathroom. She let out a gasp and took a step backwards. His wings were an even brighter white than when she had cleaned them. _They must be healing._

She tentatively stepped towards him.

“They look alright,” she said, seeming to read his mind.

She looked over both of his wings, making sure to thoroughly inspect the spots she had stitched.

“They’re both fine,” she reported to him once she was sure he wasn’t bleeding again. “They actually look like they’re healing really well.” She took a step back to give him room to fold his wings away. In the blink of an eye, they were gone, tucked away in his back. She blinked, still not used to the fact that her partner had _wings_.

“Are you quite certain, Detective?” he asked, grimacing as he rolled his shoulders. “They don’t bloody well feel alright.”

“Yes, I’m sure,” she replied, “they’re practically healed already.” She squinted at him.

“What?”

“They can’t be hurting that much. I mean, Ella’s hug would hurt. We all know how tightly she squeezes when she hugs. But now…Lucifer, don’t you think you’re overreacting a bit?”

“But Detective,” he whined, his tone confirmed her suspicions, “it hurts. For Dad’s sake, I’m the bloody Devil. I’m not bloody used to feeling pain.”

Chloe couldn’t help it: she burst out laughing at his tirade.

“What on earth? Detective, what is so funny?”

The look of shock on his face only served to make her laugh even harder.

“Bloody hell,” he mumbled, “do you find my pain amusing, Detective?”

“Yes, a little,” she said, finally catching her breath. “I mean, the Devil whining about this…” She stopped when she saw the look on his face.

“Oh come on,” she said, “you can’t tell me that this hurts.” Without thinking, she placed her hands across his back.

They fell silent for a moment, Chloe’s hands still spread tenderly on his shoulder blades. She looked over his shoulder at his reflection in the mirror and her piercing blue eyes met his. His dark gaze held her there, unmoving. She was suddenly all too aware of the heat that danced under her fingers from the touch of his skin. She wondered if he felt it too. His eyes told her that he did.

There was a sharp knock at the door. Chloe jumped back, quickly removing her hands. She pulled her gaze from his to look towards the door.

“Come on guys, we’re gonna be late,” Dan’s voice called through the door.

“We’ll be right there,” Chloe called back, unable to hide how weak her voice suddenly was.

She turned back to the mirror. “We should get going,” she said to his reflection.

He nodded and she left him to put his shirt back on.

 

******

 

Before leaving the precinct, they all met in the conference room to discuss the details of the operation.

“All right,” Dan announced, heading to the front of the glass room. “So here’s what you need to know; this party is very fancy, invite only. Lucifer,” Dan let out an audible sigh, “you are on the guest list, so you and Chloe will go as…” he paused, clearly not pleased with the idea.

“Mr. and Mrs. Morningstar,” he grumbled, struggling to get the words out. _Of course,_ Chloe thought. She sent a sideways glance towards Lucifer to find he was already staring at her. He waggled his eyebrows at her playfully. Chloe rolled her eyes and returned her attention to Dan.

Dan cleared his throat and continued on.

“We know the killer will be there, we’re just not sure who he or she is.” He turned to Chloe and Lucifer. “You guys will have to talk to as many people as you can. See what you can find out.”

“After the party, an auction is always held as a tradition. You guys will have to stay for that too, it’ll give you a bit more time to talk to people. Remember: you guys are only gathering information so we can get an idea of who our most likely suspects are.”

They all nodded and stood.

“Good luck guys!” Ella called.

“Oh, and Chloe?” Dan added, catching her before she followed Lucifer and Ella out of the room.

“Mm?”           

“Lucifer…he brought a dress for you. I guess it is a formal event after all...You can change and then we’ll meet you guys there.”

Chloe was too shocked to respond before Dan walked away to assemble the surveillance team.


	9. Party With The Devil

Lucifer stopped his corvette at the entrance to the building. They had both been painfully silent on the drive, which only served to make it feel much longer than it had actually been.

Lucifer got out of the car and tossed his keys to the valet before striding around to open the passenger door for Chloe. He extended a hand towards her and helped her climb out of the car. Now standing on the red carpet that had been rolled across the entrance, she smoothed her dress, removing the wrinkles that had appeared from sitting in the car.

To her relief, when she had opened the garment bag Lucifer had given her, she found the dress he chose was quite sensible. Nothing like what the Brittney’s often wore. It was made of soft black material that reached just past her knees. The sleeves were made of black lace and her blonde hair cascaded in waves around her shoulders.

“You needn’t worry, Detective,” he said, seeming to sense the sudden nerves that had overcome her. “You look…beautiful.”

She gave him a shy smile, looking up at him through her eyelashes. He held out his arm for her and she linked her arm through his. They walked towards the door and Chloe took a deep breath before stepping across the threshold.

 

******

 

“Now tell me Paul,” Lucifer said, leaning closer towards the man, “what is it that you truly desire?”

“I…I…” he stammered.

“Yes?” Lucifer purred.

“I…” Chloe leaned in further, still fascinated by the control Lucifer had over the man.

“I just want to beat Jake in our annual golf tournament,” he blurted. His eyes widened in shock at what he had just shared with the strangers in front of him, but one more glance into Lucifer’s eyes encouraged him to keep going.

“That dick doesn’t deserve to win!” he wailed, “he slept with Emily!”

“Ooo,” Lucifer’s eyes widened in excitement at the gossip. “Please, do continue…”

A hand on his arm stopped him mid-sentence.

“Lucifer, he doesn’t know anything, let’s go,” Chloe whispered, gently pulling him away.

“Very well, Detective,” he grumbled.

They found a quite table near the back of the room to rest at. It gave them a perfect sightline to the rest of the room. Since they hadn’t gotten anywhere in the past few hours talking to the guests, maybe they’d find something by watching them. They ordered drinks and sat in silence sipping at them.

“You’re staring,” Chloe stated, taking another sip of her strawberry daiquiri. “It’s creepy.”

She looked up at him sitting across the table. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He stared for at her for a moment longer, unabashed, before returning his gaze to the party. _Okaay then…_  
Chloe let out a long sigh, “we should split up. There’s too many people here and we’re not getting anywhere.”

“Very well,” Lucifer said before striding away from the table, getting lost in the crowd.

 

******

Lucifer adjusted his cufflinks as he wandered towards the bar at the back of the room. He collected his drink, taking a long sip of the amber coloured liquid as he began to back away from the bar. His body collided with someone, causing his drink to slosh violently in the glass. He was at a loss for words as he turned, eyes coming to rest on a familiar face.

“Hey Luce,” the girl said, as she brushed the wavy dark hair from her face, “long time no see.”

“Eve?” he paused, “what on earth are you doing here?”

“I’ve missed you, Luce,” she took a step towards him.

Lucifer took an uncertain step backwards. “No, I mean what are you doing _here_? On earth, I mean? _How_ are you…”

“It doesn’t matter,” she interrupted him, stepping into his space and placing her hands on his chest, “all that matters is that I’m here now,” she whispered.

Lucifer took a few more steps backwards until Eve’s hands fell back down to rest at her sides. He frantically glanced around, looking for a way out.

 

******

 

Chloe hadn’t been getting anywhere beyond conversations of wine tasting and fine dining in L.A. She sat down at a small table in one corner of the room, resting her feet. _Damn shoes._ She wasn’t used to wearing high heels. She let out a pained sigh, surveying the room. This was certainly not her scene. She hadn’t liked being dragged out to parties by her mother when she was an actor. She barely even went out for drinks with friends, never mind a party filled with the privileged upper class of Los Angeles.

Her eyes finally landed on Lucifer—who had another woman’s hands pressed to his chest. Chloe felt her chest tighten at the sight. She stood, trying to get a better look. Lucifer actually looked…uncomfortable under the woman’s touch.

Chloe began to make her way over to the bar where they stood. The pain in her feet became suddenly easier to ignore. She watched as Lucifer glanced around the room, and as she got closer, their eyes met.

“Darling,” he announced as Chloe sidled up to him, pressing herself against his side closer than necessary. Lucifer wrapped an arm around her waist and Chloe couldn’t help but smirk at the bewildered look of jealousy on the other woman’s face.

The woman glared at Chloe for a moment before turning back to Lucifer. She opened her mouth, then closed it before settling on, “I thought I knew you, Luce.”

“Yes, well, that was quite a long time ago, wasn’t it?”

Her lips curled upwards into a sinister sneer, “I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other again soon.” She turned on her heel and angrily wandered off, getting lost in the crowd.

“Who was that?” Chloe asked as Lucifer linked arms with her, swiftly leading her away.

“I knew Eve eons ago,” confusion clouded his face, “I’m not sure how she…”

“Wait,” Chloe said, pulling at his arm as she abruptly stopped, “Eve? As in _Adam_ and Eve?”

Lucifer let out a small chuckle. “Yes, dear.”

Her jaw dropped in shock.

“She’s Eve?” Chloe asked again, “like the Eve you tempted in the garden with the apple?”

A mischievous grin spread across his face, “well, it was more than just an apple.”

 _Of course it was._ Chloe squeezed her eyes shut, trying to remove the image from her mind.

“But how is she here?” Chloe wondered aloud. “Is she immortal?”

“I’m not sure,” Lucifer said slowly, concern returning to his expression.

Before Chloe could respond, the lights in the room dimmed and a slow melody filled the room. Around them, couples made their way to the dance floor.

“Shall we?” Lucifer asked, offering his outstretched hand to her. She hoped the dim lights hid the flush she felt rising in her cheeks. Despite the fact that they were working and she knew they shouldn’t, she placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her out to the middle of the dance floor.

He turned to face her and placed his hand on the small of her back. She rested her free hand on his shoulder, and they began to sway to the music. He was careful to keep a respectful distance between them.

The air around them suddenly felt hot and Chloe realized she’d been holding her breath. She exhaled slowly and tilted her head upwards, her piercing blue eyes meeting his. In that moment she forgot all about the case they were supposed to be working on. Everything that had happened over the last few weeks melted away. All she knew in that moment was how she felt. One look at the adoration in Lucifer’s dark eyes told her he felt the same.

She slowly took a step closer to him. And another, closing the gap between them until their faces were mere inches apart. His hand on her back pulled her even closer still, until she could feel his soft breaths against her neck.

The music stopped too soon and Chloe pulled back to look into Lucifer’s eyes.

“Folks, please make your way into Hall B, the auction is about to start,” a rough voice announced, pulling Chloe and Lucifer back to reality.

Chloe took a step back, slipping her hand out of his.

“We should probably go,” she said quietly, gesturing towards the hall.

“Of course,” Lucifer replied, offering his arm to her.

They wandered into the auction hall and found some seats near the back of the room.

“I’ll be right back, darling,” Lucifer said before slipping away.

“Wha…” Chloe started, but he was already gone. _Typical,_ she thought to herself.

She fought the urge to take her shoes off. Her feet were especially sore now from the dancing and were no doubt covered in blisters. She shifted, scanning the room. They had talked to almost everyone here and were no closer to finding their suspect. Dan had been so sure the person they were looking for would be here. Unless…

Lucifer’s arm brushed against hers as he sat down beside her, sending electric tingles across her skin and down her spine. In his hand he held an auction paddle with the number 69 written across it.

“Really?” Chloe asked, unimpressed, yet not at all surprised.

He gave her a look that said ‘well of course, what did you expect?’

She rolled her eyes at him before continuing to look around the room. They hadn’t talked to any of the employees. It was possible one of them might be the killer. She made a mental note to talk to as many employees as possible after the auction.

 

******

 

Chloe was exhausted by the time they decided to leave the gala. They had spoken with a bunch of employees as well as a few more guests, but found nothing to suggest any were guilty.

Chloe shivered as they stepped outside into the cold night air. She figured it must be almost midnight by now. She wrapped her arms across her chest—the thin fabric of her dress did nothing to stop the cold from seeping through to her skin.

They stepped into the long line of people waiting for their cars at the valet parking. She shivered. It was going to be a long wait.

Something soft slipped around her shoulders, warming her instantly. She reached up to find it was Lucifer’s suit jacket.

“Thanks,” she said, “but won’t you be cold?”

“I’m the Devil,” he grinned at her, “I don’t get cold.”

“Oh.” She hadn’t thought about that before.

“What is taking so bloody long?” Lucifer complained, trying to peer past the line of people.

The shrieking of tires suddenly pierced through the silence of the night. Their heads shot up in time to see the valet driver peeling out of the parking lot…in Lucifer’s corvette. A handful of police cars followed shortly behind, sirens wailing.

“Bloody hell. That’s my car,” Lucifer said, baffled.

Chloe covered her mouth, giggling at the ridiculousness of the situation. The poor man had just unknowingly stolen the Devil’s car.

Lucifer glanced at her amused expression before looking back towards the entrance of the parking lot where his car had disappeared.

“Bloody hell.”


	10. A Favor

“Thanks Dan,” Chloe said as they walked into the precinct. Dan had given her and Lucifer a ride back from the party in the surveillance van.

“No problem,” Dan eyed Lucifer’s coat, still wrapped around Chloe’s shoulders.

“Daniel, any word on my car yet?” Lucifer asked.

“No, not yet,” Dan shook his head, “I’ll let you know as soon as we find it. I’m sorry man, we never considered that one of the staff might be our perp.”

“Well, he is most certainly going straight to hell, even if I have to bloody fly him down myself,” Lucifer scoffed.

“Riiight…” Dan said.

“I’m gonna go change,” Chloe said tiredly before heading off towards the bathroom. She was relieved to finally be able to take her shoes off her throbbing feet.

“Hey man, can I talk to you for a sec?” Dan asked, holding up a hand before Lucifer could walk away. Lucifer raised his eyebrows.

“Look,” Dan started, “I don’t know what’s going on with you and Chloe, but you have to be careful with her. Chloe’s been through a lot this past week; first…” he paused, “…Charlotte, then Pierce—bastard,” he scoffed, “and then you just disappeared for like, a week. Man, you can’t do that. Chloe…she needs you right now, okay? Please, don’t hurt her.”

“Believe me, Daniel, the last thing I want to do is to hurt the Detective, but it’s…complicated. I can’t imagine you’d understand.”

“Just don’t hurt her.” Dan said softly, his voice quivering.

“Yes of course, you have my word,” Lucifer’s brow furrowed as he suddenly noticed how tired Dan looked, “and how are _you_ doing Daniel?”

“I’m…I’m okay. Getting back to work has helped. And Trixie. Yeah…” he stopped, afraid that he wouldn’t be able hold back the tears if he kept talking.

“Well, if it’s any consolation, dear Charlotte is most certainly in Heaven right now.”

Tears formed in Dan’s eyes and he sniffed, nodding. Lucifer stepped forwards and gave Dan an awkward-yet-comforting pat on the back before wandering off in the direction of Ella’s lab.

“Ms. Lopez,” he said as he entered the room, not bothering to knock, “I need a favor.”

“What?” she asked, not sure she’d heard right, “the Devil is asking _me_ for a favor?”

 

******

 

After she changed, Chloe made her way back to her desk. As she passed the doorway to the lab, she almost ran straight into Ella, who had suddenly rushed out of the room.

“Sorry Chloe!” Ella exclaimed.

“What’s going on?” Chloe asked her, “is everything okay?”

“Oh, I’m just going to offer to hang out with Dan and Trixie tonight. You know, try and cheer him up. You guys should come too,” she said, motioning towards Chloe and Lucifer—he had silently appeared in the doorway and stood with his slender frame leaning against the wall.

“That’s very sweet of you Ella, thank you, but I’m pretty tired.”

“Of course,” Ella’s eyes darted from Chloe to Lucifer and back again. “Riiight. I’m gonna go now.”

She awkwardly backed away before heading off to find Dan.

“Sorry about your car,” Chloe blurted, eager to break the awkward silence that had formed between them.

“It’s all right. I’m sure Maze would love to track down the bloody scoundrel.”

Chloe let out a soft chuckle. “I’m sure she would.”

She yawned, exhaustion suddenly hitting her like a semi-truck and overwhelming her too-tired body.

“Come on,” she gestured towards Lucifer, “I’ll drive you home.”


	11. Everything's Okay

Chloe pulled up to Lux and turned off the ignition of her car. They sat in heavy silence for a moment. Despite being exhausted, Chloe realized she didn’t want Lucifer to leave. She pulled her fingers through her hair, trying to decide what she should say to him.

“Would you care to come up for a drink?” he asked slowly. Cautiously.

“Sure,” she said, unable to stop a smile from spreading wide across her face.

Once they reached the penthouse, Lucifer led her out to the balcony where two chairs had been set up. She settled down in one while he poured drinks for them.

“Thank you,” she said as he handed her a glass. Her fingers brushed against his as she took the glass, sending hot tingles running through her skin. She took a deep breath before taking a long sip of the amber liquid.

A cool breeze blew through her hair as they gazed out at the stars in comfortable silence. _What a view,_ Chloe thought to herself. The Los Angeles sky was crystal clear and the stars twinkled brightly. Chloe glanced at Lucifer only to meet his dark eyes, already staring back at her.

“I created them, you know,” he said softly.

“What?” Chloe sat in shock for a moment before she realized: he was an angel before he was the Devil. He was the Lightbringer.

“Oh,” was all she could manage to say.

He smiled sadly at her, “as you know, I never want to lie to you, Detective.”

She nodded, encouraging him to continue.

“I’d…like to tell you everything. From the beginning. No more secrets.”

She nodded again, “I’d like that too, Lucifer.”

She placed her glass on the small table beside her and took his hands in hers.

“They’re beautiful,” she said, glancing back up at the gleaming stars in the sky. He squeezed his hands tighter around hers, stroking them with his thumbs.

“Chloe,” he started, “I am truly sorry for everything.”

She could see the tears collecting in his eyes, threatening to spill over at any moment. She reached up, resting her hands against the nape of his neck. She leaned in until her forehead was resting against his. He stiffened at her sudden display of affection.

“Everything’s okay,” she whispered, pulling him even closer until their noses brushed lightly against one another. She could feel his soft breaths against her skin, sending shivers down her spine.

He let out a long breath and she could feel all the tension escape from his body beside her. He tentatively reached out, wrapping his arms around her, and held her close.

In that moment, the world around them slipped away. Chloe felt at home wrapped in his warm embrace. She felt safe.

“Everything’s okay.”


End file.
